A little twist
by Fangs-is-mine-4ever
Summary: little me put this to you in a few words, Flock, kidnap, max, alone, crazy! alot better than it sounds oh ya did i mention fax! flames are welcomed! and revweis are wanted, and well ya know the rest i think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everbody. So I was reading your guys reviews and I thought I could do a little better. Here is the first chapter of a little twist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride James Patterson does.**

**Claimer: I do own Becky, Chris, and Larry.**

**Max pov**

This morning when I woke up something did not feel right. You know when you get the feeling something bad is going to happen well that was feeling I had this morning. Well I guess I have to get up.

What to wear what to wear. "ELLA!!" "Yeah?" "Can I borrow some clothes?" "Sure. What do you want to borrow?" "Can I borrow your pink skirt with your pink top and your pink high heels." "Yeah sure. Hey max are you ok do you feel sick or something." No I feel fine why." "Oh no reason." "Ok well I'm just going to change." "Yeah sure, Iggy is making breakfast." "Ok be down in a sec."

Fangs pov.

I was sitting at the breakfast table when Ella came down and told us that max was being really strange and not her usually self. And thin she came down she was in this really short, short pink skirt that if she was bending down you would see her butt. A belly button shirt that was pink. And worse of all make up. I mean the sparkly kind.

"**Fang stop drooling."**

"I'm not drooling angle now get out of my head."

"**Fine I'm not going to tell you what max is thinking."**

"I don't care what max is thinking."

"**Yes you do I read your thoughts."**

"just get out of my head."

"So max when are we going shopping for school clothes."

"Nudge we don't have to go shopping for clothes you just went shopping."

"Fang we went shopping for day clothes not school clothes."

"It's ok Nudge we can go shopping for school clothes after breakfast."

"Thank you thank you so much max. oh and maybe we can get you some clothes and shoes, bags, and more shoes, jewelry, and um some more stuff."

"Um max can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"Sure fang whatever you want."

**Hey guys so how was that was that better or worse.**

**Please I hope it is better.**

**So please review and tell me how that was.**

**And if you have any ideas tell me please.**

**So review.**


	2. auther note

**Hey so I'm just going to explain why Ella was there.**

**Max and the flock are visiting her mom in Hawaii. (her mom moved)**

**They are going to go to school. And dr. m is at work so that is why she was not in the first chapter.**

**And that is it .**

**Next chapter will be out if I have time today thin today or tomorrow.**

**So bye **


	3. a fight

**Hey you guys I still have the same idea and everything but.**

**Max is going to run away (or fly away.) but they all are out of character.**

**So just bear with me.**

**FANGS POV**

"OH MY GOSH MAX SINCE WHEN DO YOU DRESS LIKE THAT."

**(A\N FANG AND MAX ARE TALKING IN FANGS ROOM.)**

"SINCE I FELT LIKE DRESSING LIKE THIS. AND WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT HOW I DRESSED."

"WHEN YOU CAME DOWN DRESSING LIKE A STRIPER."

"WELL IF THAT IS HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT ME I GUESSE I WILL JUST LEAVE."

MAX, MAX THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT.

And thin she was gone just like that. Right out the window.

"Fang, fang what I wrong."

Why are you crying.

**(a/n don't be mad but fang is crying.)**

"Nothing angle max is gone but she will be back hopefully."

"Just go tell the flock that max says it's ok if you guys go to the pool."

"Ok fang."

Why max why did you have go. I was going to tell you that I loved you.

But now you're gone and you will never be back.

And it is my entire fault. And thin I feel asleep just like that.

**Max's pov**

It's not that I wanted to leave. It's just that he made me so mad.

I mean I don't see what is wrong with me changing the way I dressed.

I mean I kind of did it for him the way the liked Lisa I bet it was her red hair. I will probably have to die my hair red. **(A/n lol I just got an idea) just** to get him to like me.

"**Max where are you."**

"I'm some were."

"**Max you have to come back."**

"Why do I have to come back for?"

"**Something is wrong fang is crying and nudge won't talk at all."**

"Well it is his fault for yelling at me in the first place. So let him cry."

"**But max he is thinking about hurting himself you have to come over here now."**

"Ok, ok I'm coming I will be over there in an hour I have t do something first."

"**Ok max but hurry."**

Now I just have to find a beauty shop.

Hello my name is Lisa may I help you,

"Hi Lisa I bet you don't remember me but I'm max. Nicks sister."

"Oh hi max how nick is."

"Oh he is just find besides the fact about him crying all over you.

"He misses you so much."

"He does really."

"Yeah he wanted me to come get you."

"Oh well that was nice of you how about you get your hair done. My treat."

"Sure you know what I love your hair color can you die mine just like yours."

"Yeah of course."

**So guys what did you think.**

**I had total writers block so this kind of went in a deferent direction thin I wanted it to go **

**But if you want me to I can redo this chapter.**

**So review. Because you know you want to.**

**Jonas brother's rock. **

**Wow that kind of busted out.**

**So review.**

**Bye bye**


	4. uh oh

**Hey people what up. So school, stared had writers block (this early in the story to.)**

**And I have been busy. So I decided to do it this way. You have any ideas. I will try to put your ideas in the story some way. So here is the third chapter. (I'm not counting the author note as a chapter.)**

Ok here I go. Actually going to get my hair dyed red! If this does not work I'm running away. Ok I'm getting a little carried away I won't run away I will fly away. Yeah that is what I will do fly away.

"So max you ready to see your hair."

"Sure why not. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What did you do with my hair?"

"Nothing I dyed it just like you told me to." "Yeah I told you to dye it red not blue!"

"Well my bad." "Yeah it is you bad." "Oh well. Can we go see nick now?"

No you're not going any were around my brother.

"But that's not fair you promised."

**(A/n ok so max is not acting anyway like a girlie girl. And you will see way keep reading.)**

"Well I don't have to always keep my promises." "Well thin you owe me 200.00 for your hair."

"No I don't you said it is on you." "Well I don't always have to keep my word."

"Well this time you do. See ya later fire head." "MAXIMUM RIDE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW AND PAY ME 200.00."

Why am I wearing this I totally have to change? Where can I find a Wal-Mart around here?

Oh look there is one. Wow it kind of came out of nowhere.

Let's see oh wow this shirt totally rocks. It is just a normal black shirt with a tiny guitar on it. It is really tight but they have it in an extra large I will just have to cut off the long sleeves. Have you ever tried punching a guy and your arm get kind of stuck well it's not fun. Now I just need a pair of jeans. Just simple jeans they are kind of faded out with a lighter color and dark on the top and bottom.

So that is about it. Hmm I wonder if the flock needs some clothes I will get them some I guess.

So since I'm already in the girls section I will get some clothes for Ella and Nudge.

I wonder if I can get away with buying them the same thing. I decided to get nudge a skirt with a butterfly that is on the hip and the skirts goes like right below the thigh a little. It is perfect to kick a fly boy with. And for a shirt I got her a white shirt with a v-neck with butterfly's it was also tight so I had to 

get a large. And for Ella I got her a red tank with that says drama queen. And I don't have to worry about it being too tight. And I got her a blackish brownish skirt that is way too short for my likings that has a belt that crises-cross in the front. So I hope she likes it. And I got fang a shirt that says I'm not emo I'm just depressed as a little joke. And of course it is black and very big. And I just got him some black jeans. And iggy and gazzy I go them both just normal blue jeans. And for gazzy I got him a shirt that says I love bombs that is light blue with a guy making a bomb so I thought that was funny. And for iggy I got him a shirt that says bomb squad if you see me running try to keep up. And it is all black. So yeah. And angle I got her a white shirt that has Hannah Montana and miley Cyrus on it with a guitar behind them and I got her a pair of jeans that are hip huggers with stars down the legs so I hope they like them.

Ok so now I'm going home. I wonder if they are mad at me. Man these bags are heavy oh well I'm almost there.

Guys I'm home. Anybody. What's this note?

Dear max.

Too bad we stopped by when you were out.

We have your family if you ever want to see them again. Thin meet me at the old house on the 23rd of May. You have to bring me 1,000,

Dollars if you want to see them again. See you in three days.

Love

Your worst nightmare.

**Hey everybody I had to stop there I don't know what to do ok if you have any ideas tell me and I will put them in the story. This story is going a deferent rout thin I wanted but I like it so far don't worry they still get a deferent character and of you noticed so far it comes and goes. So anyways review and flames are not welcomed any more but if you must you must so I don't care.**

**Later gator**


End file.
